The Triangular World of Trafalgar Law
by MickyStic
Summary: Quite literally, Trafalgar Law was trapped inside a broken elevator, wearing a leather bunny suit, and being stared at by a pale redhead who was looking at him as if he was a perverted freak. His life just could not get any worse than it already was. AU/MxM/KiddxLaw/DoflxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to OP Mister Oda Eiichiro  
Warning: **MxM / Slash / Some possible grammar mistkes / mature contents

* * *

Trafalgar Law had only a few things he liked in this wide dirty world, and many things that he hated about it. One of those hated things in particular was phone calls, and another one of those hated things was being woken up on four fucking a.m in the morning.

To be extremely honest, Law loathed the feeling of waking up in the morning. And to whomever it was that decided that it would be a great idea to call him at this time, he felt like delivering a lengthy speech full of offense and rudeness. With a shaky swing, one slender tanned arm arched its way over beside his bed lamp and grabbed his little phone. Without even looking at the number on the screen, he had no second thoughts when he threw the little phone across his room with all his might, swearing out a loud little word starting with the letter 'f' and ending with a 'you' full of annoyance and irritation.

And he thought peace has returned. Harmony was all around, and with a cheesy smile across his face, the raven haired man went back into his cozy little dream world where everything was quiet and easy. But with a persistent phone bellowing as loudly as it can from whichever corner of his dark deprived room it was abandoned to, it was quite hard to concentrate on the entrance of his dream paradise. In the end, a startled Bepo came barking up his bed, whining pitifully at the digital noise.

"Right I'm up. Get off me Bepo."

Pushing his furry white dog off his chest, Law kicked off his blankets and swung his legs around, blinking furiously to clear his vision. It was still dark outside, and he felt morning sickness take over his brain and turn it into something gelatinous. With a groan he glanced across his one room flat, observing the wonderful mess that he has not bothered to clean up since last Christmas. Only god knows how he manages to find his pants every morning. Speaking of pants it was awfully cold, and rather urgently Trafalgar shuffled his arms under his blankets and recovered his washed out skinny jeans.

_Why is it so god damn cold_? After a shiver or two and pulling his pants up, Law remembered that he didn't pay the electricity bill last month _again. _Emphasize the again, this was the third time in a row, and he was sure the electricity company was getting pissed at him. Anyway that meant no warm showers _again, _and this was one of those mornings that just downright depressed him.

The phone was not much considerate of his circumstances and failed to silence itself much to Law's annoyance. Rubbing his arm for some momentary warmth caused by friction, the slender male kicks away most of his mess on the floor and searches for his phone. He was able to find it buried among some empty cheese Doritos packets, Law briefly wondered how that got there since he wasn't a fan of corn chips.

"I have two words for you, ass and hole."

The raspy half asleep voice tried to sound as menacing as possible, but in reality it sounded like a pitiful whine of a drunken high school student.

'_I'd have preferred a nice good morning you know.'_

"Good fucking morning to you. Who is this?"

Law wasn't in a snarky mood, he held up his phone against his cheeks while trying to stop Bepo from barking his morning call and waking up everyone downstairs. It was a rare occasion for him to receive such persistent phone calls since he never did share his number with anyone. The voice sounded vaguely familiar with a nasty jerk-ish tone to it.

'_Nice to know you've forgotten me.'_

"You be glad I don't remember you, else I'd be hiding under your bed with a knife."

'_Darling, it's me, Disco.'_

Law needed a few seconds to remember that weird name. Like a good little genius he was, one of his specialties was remembering things, and that included all the people and their names matching with their faces that he have met during his twenty five years of existence. The name Disco certainly rang a bell, but not in a pleasant way. With furrowed brows and a thoughtful frown Law starts with a loud and clear "How" and drawls on with the rest of his sentence, "the hell did you get my number?"

'_I have my ways. It's been three years Trafalgar.'_

"This is really creepy." Law mutters with a scowl, remembering the last time he actually met the eccentric man in person, and it wasn't a very happy memory. "Does this mean I need to change my phone number now?"

'_Relax, my business with Doflamingo ended a long time ago. I haven't heard from him for a year.'_

"Oh, really."

'_Don't sound so skeptical. I am telling the truth.'_

"Yeah, convince me more."

'_I heard you owe quite a lot of money to the Casino.'_

"Things happen."

_Great, One more person to fuck my life up a bit more_. Trafalgar Law had no more answers to give, and just sighs his breath onto his phone. Massaging his aching temples and remembering to smile when answering a phone call, Law forces the corners of his lips to stretch wide.

'_Of all the people I know, you were the last that I'd think would get into this kind of situations.'_

"As I said, things happen. Oh but I got over my gambling problem after the loan sharks broke a bone or two. Speaking of which, my wrists are still out of place."

To prove a point, Law holds up his left arm into his view, observing the dark ring around his wrist that was starting to bruise into bright purple. He forgot how much it hurt, now that he looked it was starting to give him enough agony to groan. With a frustrated snarl he kicks away the cardboard box in front of his toes, yowls loudly when it bangs into the wall behind it and throws himself onto his bed whining in pain.

'_I reckoned you might need some cash.'_

"Oh, it takes a genius to know doesn't it?"

The sarcastic remark was edged with slight frustration; the tone was hard to miss.

'_How much money do you owe to the Don?'_

"I don't know. It's like two million and a couple of ten thousand."

'_What in bloody hells name were you doing with two million? Actually, how did you even get the trust for it?'_

"Well it was quite easy, I entertained him."

Living at the lowest standard for three years, Law got used to being kicked around on the bottom level. The Casino was a long story, but after fighting for the coins in the arcade with ten year old boys for three months, money becomes your best friend to an extent where you don't really care about how your body is used anymore.

'_I didn't know you'd sink to prostitution.'_

"Hey! Be delicate with your language moron, prostitution and entertainment is logically different in both concept and act."

'_I don't think it really matters to you. It all comes down to sex eventually.'_

And to be fair Disco wasn't that far away from the truth anyway. The slender youth was more than attractive in his own peculiar way despite the fact that he was male born. With his flowery intricate way he uses to weave the web of seduction over other people, it was quite believable that he was able to get that little trust from one of the biggest casinos in the city by pure charm.

Trafalgar Law had the weirdest personality out of all the people Disco has ever met besides the infamous Donquixhote Doflamingo. Law was sharp with his tongue and choice of language, intellectual even if he wasn't granted a chance for a proper education. As a child he was particularly sharp and sensitive, able to see through all sorts of things that other people miss. He was good with people, knowing what buttons to click and what levers to pull to get whatever he wanted. He was ruthless at times, even cruel on occasions and merciless. Cold as ice and hard as steel, but childish and blunt.

Sometimes he was sly, sometimes he was just snide. But he was always smiling, the biggest drama queen known among Doflamingo's family. He could pretend anything, his lies were always plausible. To Trafalgar Law, the world was always a playful triangle with three corners and three faces. Full of mystery, Law was never predictable. Ultimately that little problem was the cause of that incident three years ago which landed him in this situation, but that was another story unknown to Disco, and Vergo refused to talk about it.

'_Well never mind. Since my business with Doflamingo has now ended, I have no reason to be hostile towards you. Passing by in this industry, I came across your name by coincidence, and I reckoned that you might be willing to help me out for a night. For old time's sake.'_

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to even listen to your offer?"

'_There's a good deal amount of cash involved.' _

Bepo yelped in surprise as his master suddenly bolted up from his bed like a zombie, flashing his cold grey eyes with enthusiasm. "I'm listening." He responds, pushing his messy ebony hair back from his forehead like a habit.

'_Well, I have recently taken over a business in the red light district,'_

"Is this some kind of another one of those shady bars with half naked women bouncing up and down on the sofa with a dildo?"

'_No, to be specific it's a big strip club with a bit more action.'_

"Ah, well it's been nice knowing you. Bye."

The tattooed fingers were just about ready to press the end call button on the surface of his cell phone; Disco exclaimed quickly that there wasn't anything stripper related to his part.

'_I'm not asking you to go up and strip, although that would pay more, I'm just asking you to attract customers with some smooth coaxing and whatever dark magic you have up your sleeve. You're good at that. Tonight is our first grand opening, and I want everything perfect.'_

"Right, let me guess, what kind of kinky costume were you thinking of dressing me up as?"

'_I've got sweet bunny and sexy kitty, which one would you prefer?'_

There are always these moments in life when you need to consider which one is the problem, you or the world. Law concluded that it was the world, and was just about to stream a flowing Niagara Falls of swearing until his sensitive hearing picked up something that sounded like '_it pays about around a grand. Plus there are free refreshments.'_

It was a considerable suggestion, you get free food and something to drink along with good pay and the only thing he needed to give up was his dignity and sexual identity. Quite frankly Law kind of half realized that he threw away most of his dignity when he made goo goo eyes at the lady in the fruit shop for a couple of apples and a banana. When you're in desperate need of cash, and getting a proper job isn't an option, anything that has payment entailed sounds very appealing even if it means having to choose between sweet bunny and sexy kitty.

* * *

The night was chilly, cold enough to make him shiver through his thin black hoodie. Law hated the cold weather, the chilly wind was worse than sneezing consecutively during spring time and he was allergic to bloody daffodils which were a pretty common flower to find in spring.

As soon as he was inside the building he was quick to stick himself onto the heater for a few minutes before searching for anyone that was capable of giving him directions. Pulling his white cap down to cover half his face, Law silently made for the elevator and went up to the twelfth level just like how Disco instructed him to. It was surprisingly cold inside the elevator, and the raven haired male found himself despising the sensation of being inside a metal box with a mirror reflection staring back at him with hollow grey eyes. Law had a bad case of motion sickness, and elevators were pretty effective at making him want to throw up all the instant macaroni that was sleeping inside his guts.

By the time he found the dark purple entrance with two bouncers looking down at him like a bug, Law knew that he got to the right place. Disco was always a man who liked dramatic stages and flashy lights, even though most of the time they were used for some erotic purposes. A couple of skimpy girls and a pretty looking boy walked past him with a smile, perhaps mistaking him for an early customer. Law sniffed as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked behind the spacious stage room, looking for a door that looked professional and staff only-like. It wasn't that hard to find, and in minutes Law was face to face with a long time acquaintance who he never wanted to meet again.

He was still the same Disco from three years ago, lanky and long hair with ridiculous glasses hanging from his eyes.

"Well blow me away, Trafalgar Law really was alive." The man laughs, gesturing to the men behind him to give them some space. The said Law didn't react much, except take a glance at the ceiling above them, frowning at the baby Eros lamp.

"Don't get ideas. I'm just here for the money. Anyone with pink on them appears in front of the doorstep, and I'm throwing myself out the window."

"Oh the years have made you into an unbeliever." Disco coos, swiping away the white cap that was efficiently hiding half of Law's face. He still had the same grey eyes with a curious glint, but they seemed rather darker than three years ago, maybe it was something about his expression.

"Have you heard from Bellamy?"

It was a rather random question that Law had no past intention of asking, but suddenly seeing an old face prompted him to ask of his old-time childhood rival. "Not since last year." The answer was simple, Disco offered Law a cup of weird smelling tea which he refused. "I still catch glimpses of the young fool in the gambling parlor at the southern red light district."

"May I ask another question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any other options besides sweet bunny and sexy kitty?"

"I've got hot pony."

"I'll take sweet bunny."

What is up with that man and his naming sense for his costumes? Trafalgar Law was having second thoughts about losing his dignity in this kind of manner. But by the time Disco introduced a flashy dressed lady who was cooing over his messed up hair, he was standing in the changing room with some seriously skimpy black leather garment in his arms faster than he could say 'get me out of here'. Hypnotizing himself with the thought of the huge payment that was promised to him, Law determined to make the most out of this no matter how much demoralizing it was.

The clothes weren't that bad, it fit his size and all that quite comfortably, but all the laces and frills that decorated the edge of the revealing parts tickled a little when he moved. His bare shoulders and hips felt a little empty, but at least it wasn't that much revealing on his bottom half.

Dressing up like this wasn't on his hobbies lists, but Law was a flexible individual who adapted to almost anything. Having women barge into his changing room right in the middle of pulling the fucking garter belt on nearly gave him a heart attack, and he felt fear more than embarrassment when they pushed onto him with all sorts of lady magic in their hand bags.

After refusing about a hundred requests for makeup, Law settled with tidying his hair up a bit and cleaning away the worst of his dark under eyes. He had no bloody idea why in the world he was putting up with this, but by the time he finished with re-decorating himself up to Disco's standards, Law glanced at his mirror reflection to check that he did rather look quite appealing.

"Alright people, the grand opening starts in twenty minutes! Start up the gear!"

Just like a task master, Disco's announcement echoes loud and clear across the stage halls, and the lights were going out to allow the neon spotlights to stand out inside the darkness. The ebony haired man sighed at the bunny headband before hesitantly putting them on. Feeling a little foolish, he stepped out from the mirror room, ready to roll to whichever way money was guiding him.

* * *

A reason why Disco suddenly decided to change his mind about swapping the clubhouse mix with Techno was because he wanted passion to build up. First impressions were important when you first open a shop, and music was an important factor in clubs like these. The man with the star shaped sunglasses had no choice but to express his ready acknowledgement of Trafalgar Law's performance level, he certainly knew how to work his magic among the guests. Disco did have confidence in his own employees to keep the fire going, but Law was something else.

Just after the little numbers on the clock stroke one in the morning, the air in the club was heated up to the point where it felt like it was boiling. Music was everywhere, the sound of beer glasses being struck together pierced through the musty air filled with passion and voluptuousness. Every corner of the room was filled with small and big action, both fast and slow. It seemed that all was going to end quite successfully, and Disco laughed to himself in delight on top of his little balcony.

"All right, I'm going home." The voice startled the long haired man with a jump, a very tired looking Trafalgar Law was detaching himself from a very drunk and persistent man who he casually kicked away with his heeled boots.

"What? We still have an hour to go Law!"

"My ass has been groped sixteen times. Besides, I've made enough tips." Law muttered his answer, his head ringing from all the music and wildness that was exposed to his sleep-deprived mind. Thinking that this was kind of Disco's own fault, the raven haired youth justifies himself and adds a snide comment about the table ticket that some weird bastard pushed down his undergarments.

"It's only a mere hour Disco, do the rest yourself."

Law wasn't waiting to hear the rest of the answer; he was already flying down the balcony stairs and throwing off his uncomfortable boots. It took brief moments for him to realize that it was going to be fucking impossible for him to get back into his changing room; he couldn't even see where he was going because of all the dancing people around him that was causing claustrophobia in a weird way. Trusting that Disco had enough initiative to send the pay over in the morning, the slender man in the bunny costume pushed aggressively his way over to the entrance where he was literally bounced off from the amount of people that was trying to get some space.

He needed to find a phone line and ask Penguin to bring some clothes, Law was quite certain that Penguin was still up and alive because one in the morning was when he usually watches all the replay of Sunday morning dramas. Ignoring the fact that he was probably stinking with the scent of sickeningly sweet perfume and alcohol, Law stepped out the entrance, throwing his boots away with slight irritation. He had enough action for one day, and he was tired like hell. The ebony haired man in a bunny costume received some weird stares from a couple walking by the building passage but wisely chose to ignore it, Law knew that he looked strangely out of place and it was all quite rather embarrassing to be roaming around like this outside in this certain form.

Somehow the thought of it hastened his steps towards the elevator, and Law practically spammed his finger against the number button on the interior of the elevator cubicle. The door was just about to close with cheesy music from the speakers coming from above, when someone roughly pushed his legs between the closing doors with a loud bang. Leather shoes, stain decorated suit pants, _posh_ Law found himself thinking silently as he glanced at the doorway. A tall pale man came barging in with a sigh; he met eyes with the olive skinned man in a bunny suit standing beside him inside the elevator and stood frozen for a few seconds until he silently raised a brow.

It was times like this when Law felt like someone was up there laughing with glee at his misfortunes, the ebony haired youth silently returned the red eyed gaze that was bluntly studying him with a look that seemed to ask if he was a pervert. The tall man was dressed up well in his cashmere suit. He looked posh but not elegant; perhaps it was because of the savage look in his glowing red eyes, or his equally blazing red hair that was smoothly pushed backwards from his forehead. The pale face had a sharp edge to it, giving it a defined handsome look. Law could've sworn he saw that face somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

The redhead stared at him in awkward awe for a few seconds before turning his eyes onto the number pad and pressing his ground number to go down. Trafalgar Law wanted to dig a hole and disappear into it. This was extremely embarrassing and depressing simultaneously.

Law silently hid his face into his palms and tried to forget the existence of the stranger beside him who was slowly putting distance between them. He felt like a god damned pervert, and more than anything he wanted to grab the other man's collar and explain that whatever was going on inside his flaming red hair, it was all a big fat mistake.

However the world functions in a curious way and Law wasn't able to explain his current state. Besides, they were going to be strangers anyway as the elevator was going to only take about thirty seconds to reach ground level. Thirty fucking painful seconds and it would all be over. Or so that was what the man in the bunny costume thought and hoped, until a big loud crashing noise shattered his dream and future.

The whole scene shook, and reflexively Law reached out and grabbed the hand rail beside the mirror to prevent himself from tumbling backwards from gravity, and yelped out a brief exclamation of panic when the elevator rumbled like a hungry bear. Soon the lights flickered from the ceiling, and the lamp was out in a few seconds. The redhead beside him was startled as well; he was slowly regaining his balance as he stood up. Law caught a brief sound of the other's voice muttering something colloquial under his breath, and quickly stood up in the semi darkness to check the number pad.

"Aw, what."

Law groaned, the alarm button was stuck, and it wasn't going to work any time soon. The whole power was switched off and only the sound of the electricity dying under the elevator was audible inside the small confined dark cubicle. The youth took a deep breath, and stood between two choices, choice number one, bang his head against the wall, and choice number two, bang his head against the floor.

The emergency light system activated itself after the main lamp was cut off, a gloomy beige tinted light flowed into the confined cubicle, revealing a startled Law in his bunny costume, and an alarmed redhead looking straight into his eyes.

This was going to be rather awkward.

* * *

**A/S:**

After reading some of my old writings from last christmas or something, I have come to realize how much I SUCKED.  
And by SUCKED I mean SUCKED. I was so freaked out to the point where I almost came to delete all my old writings.  
I still haven't much improved, but really, they made me want to kick my blankets in the middle of the night.  
I'm still wandering what to do with them, especially since I haven't finished them, but I can't seem to continue on with them either since I lost all the story notes.

for the time being I think I will work on this story, I'll figure out what to do with the old writings (SUCKED) eventually.  
**Thank you all so much for reading! As always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Mr. Eiichiro Oda  
Warning: **MxM/Slash

* * *

Reflecting back on his life, Law counted all the moments where he wished that he could just miraculously make a hole appear out of thin air and just dive inside it, never to be seen and heard from again.

For Trafalgar Law, life always seemed to be a bitch no matter how much he tried flirting with her. It was near impossible to appease his life, let alone make a truce with it. It always needed to throw something at his face and topple him backwards off his balance, making him tumble down into the darkest depth of the void.

It was frankly quite depressing, but after a while you start getting used to it. But getting used to it didn't mean that he was okay with it, it just becomes a bigger headache with each passing problem. And right now, sitting pitifully in the dark corner of a broken elevator with a stranger staring darkly at your bunny suit didn't help brighten up his bitch of a life.

Law had no idea how much time has passed since his little mental breakdown from realizing that the elevator was suffering from momentary technical difficulties, but he was sure it was still time when most living things were busy snoring their hours away which meant that help was going to take its sorry time to arrive.

One small comfort was that he wasn't alone inside the elevator, but Law half wished that he was alone just for this one time. Trafalgar fidgeted with the soft black material that covered tightly around his raw thighs, trying to rest his eyes on anywhere but at the other man who was sitting with his back against the other side of the elevator. For the last few minutes in silence, the paler man did nothing but briefly glance at the darker male while play around with his phone which wasn't getting any service inside the confined electricity deprived space.

Colorless fingers flick at the screen of his touch phone, sliding the lock up and down to cause a cute little twinkling noise. It's cute at first, but it becomes really agitating when it repeats about fifty times. At the sixty seventh twinkles, black brows twitch reflexively with sudden irritation that rises out of nowhere.

"Can you stop that? It's really annoying." His voice causes the redhead to freeze during action, his fingers stopping in mid air. The man stares with a straightforward look that blazes with intense red, his irises were the prettiest shade of scarlet Law had ever seen. It was weird when someone stares so intently at you with pretty eyes, it was kind of hard not to counter stare.

"…and um, your staring is pretty obvious. It's quite uncomfortable... sir."

Apparently this mumbled fact was new to the stranger as his pale expression flinched slightly when he realized that he was staring quite intensely. It was an awkward moment of silence that lingered in the musty air, almost like the deep fragrance that was too painful to inhale. The way that the other man was looking at him was really in honest truth downright uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough to damage what little pride Law had left in his bunny girl costume.

In conclusion Law decided that the other man had no rights to look at him the way he was doing now, and he felt sudden anger wash over his damaged pride. _I don't look that ridiculous do I? _With brimming self confidence that rose out of nowhere, Law was pretty sure that he was hot in his own eccentric way. And before he can even stop himself from asking, he blurted out the most unintelligent question that has ever passed his lips:

"Haven't you ever seen a bloody guy in a bunny costume before?"

Trafalgar immediately regretted his question harshly as soon as the pale stranger cracked a smirk at his face. He started laughing, and for the first time Law's ears were open to his rich laugh that filled the elevator. Embarrassed down to the core of his bone, the ebony haired man sat in the dark corner of the elevator with his knees up against his chest, blinking foolishly at the laughing man on the other side.

It wasn't often that the man named Trafalgar Law felt this stupid in his life, well he was the one who felt superior to most usually, but right now he just felt like a damn fool. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to have stayed in the club for one measly hour and he would've been saved from this ridiculous situation he was in now. But as mentioned, life works in a peculiar way and it never makes it easy for you to run your life the way you want it to go.

Repressing his urgent need to resort to hysteria, Law calmly waited for the other to stop his chuckling in stiff silence until he remembered to smile in sticky situations.

"I'm glad you're enjoying our conversation."

The deep laughter dies down at Law's remark, but the irritatingly handsome smile remains on the man's pale face.

"No need to be snarky," he purrs at the darker male, "You're weird."

"And you mister, are really annoying."

"Why are you dressed like that? Is it your occupation?"

Law frowned, "You're very interested in me aren't you?"

Receiving a shrug for an answer, the red haired man remains with a happy tone that unmatched his wild appearance.

"Or, we could just sit here in awkward silence for god knows how long for the rescue to arrive. I'll take interest in you even if you're attire is… well, rare."

True, it wasn't everyday that you see a wandering dude in a skimpy bunny suit inside a department building at one o'clock in the morning, and Law kind of accepted the fact that he looked really out of place. His brain felt like mushy goo inside his head, nothing intelligent came into his head.

"I was helping out someone for a night, if you must know."

"You're friend has a weird hobby."

This guy was blunt. Law realized that this person was the kind of person who was just busting with his own ego. It kind of irked him, the imposing way his presence felt. It gave him a weird random flashback of the time when Doflamingo laughed while breaking his wrist bones for throwing an encyclopedia at him when he was sixteen(A very long story). The man's smile gave off a similar violent vibe that attracted Law's interest in a rather creepy way.

"He's not wie.. Okay he's weird. He's not my friend."

It wasn't a mystery that Disco was beyond weird; Law lost his rhythm and frowned at the redhead, unable to come up with any excuses. "Don't misunderstand. I'm just a freelance worker."

"I see how desperate you are."

The emphasis of the man's remark came from his glance at the visible skin on Law's thighs which he defensively reacted with a scowl.

"Don't be a jerk. There are some people in the world that'll die at the price for your jacket."

Trafalgar had no idea why, but he just downright found rich people uncomfortable to be around with unless they were the ones paying for his dinner. Rather self consciously the pale fingers fiddle with the cashmere material of his black suit jacket, rolling his eyes lazily. His face however, no matter how new it was to Law, seemed vaguely familiar for absolutely no reason at all. The ebony haired male was sure that this was their definite first meeting, and yet the redhead remained among his memory if only for a few milliseconds.

"Have I seen you before?"

"You don't watch a lot of television do you."

"I don't watch TV." _I don't have a TV. _Law left that part out in case he sounded pathetic. "Tell me your name, I might remember. I hate it when I can't remember people."

It was an obsessive compulsive disorder moment for Law who was extra sensitive at being incapable. His question was considered for a few moments in silence, the redhead didn't seem reluctant to give his name, but he seemed to be thoughtful. With patience came the answer in a short blunt sentence- "Kidd."

"Kidd?"

The name certainly sounded like he has heard it before, Law shuffles through his memory only to find that he cannot clearly remember the other man, _Kidd._

"Eusstass Kidd." The redhead repeats, amused by the series of expression changes on the surface of Law's face, who was trying to deny that for the first time in his life, he could not remember someone.

"That was the smoothest move to ask for someone's name." Kidd mocked playfully, gaining a dark look from the slender male.

"I wasn't trying to make a move on you."

"Oh. Really?"

"Dream on, Mister Asstass Kidd."

Feeling a bit annoyed, Law threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, spitting out a ball full of air that was blocking his sensitive throat. Clearly air wasn't richly supplied inside the confined space, and breathing was proving to become slightly difficult than before. Eusstass Kidd seemed okay, or he was just doing a damn good job at pretending he was. Besides the air supply being inefficient, it was unbelievably chilly inside the stupid cubicle of metal. Maybe it was just the damned costume lacking a few materials to cover up, or just his condition for being weak in cold temperature, whatever the reason the lack of oxygen and heat was driving him mad.

Law cringed as he curled up into a ball, despising the heatless atmosphere with all the hate he could muster. On the other side of the elevator there sat Eusstass Kidd curling the corners of his lips at the darker male's peril, it was kind of amusing to watch him squirm.

"You're shivering."

"Is it that obvious?" Sarcasm was clear in Law's voice, grey eyes rolled at the sound of rich chuckling. Kidd was surprised that he was finding the darker male very interesting even if he didn't know a thing about the stranger. It wasn't often that he paid attention to other people, especially the commoners. There was something odd about him, his confidence easily settled in comfortably into Kidd's inner circle. It was in a way very refreshing, after so many years of getting used to people keeling over at the very mention of his name.

There were many reasons why Law hated the cold temperature, and with contempt he rolls himself up into a small ball to conserve his body heat. The last thing he expected to be thrown over his head was a thick cashmere jacket that gave off a rich citrus fragrance. With a muffled cry, Law pulled off the jacket off his head, widening his eyes at the jacketless individual against the opposite wall.

"I'd rather you cover up." Kidd shrugged, showing off his white collar shirt.

Narrowing his grey eyes at Kidd's comment, a tattooed middle finger decorated the redhead's view. With his head cocked to one side, Eusstass remained silent as the other male threw his jacket back onto his lap.

"Save your sympathy, I don't need it."

Another wave of silence ran down onto the atmosphere at Law's words, hardening the air between the two men. Then Law suddenly stood up from his dark corner, scuttling over in front of the pale man and giving him a big cheesy smile.

"Um, second thought, can you sympathize with me?" Kidd looked at him in a peculiar way, and Law wasn't going to complain about the scarlet eyes looking at him like a kicked dog. It was damn cold, and he wanted to kick himself for refusing the jacket in mere five seconds. Again Kidd threw his jacket directly onto Law's head, and the man in the bunny costume was sure that he did it on purpose. However in his vision, Eusstass Kidd already appeared as a fucking saint, and he almost felt like kissing him even though at the same time he was bringing down a whole shipload of curses upon the red haired man.

It was happily warm inside the jacket, the familiar material was a little big for his size but comfortable enough. Looking like a child in front of a heater, the happy faced bunny man sat himself beside the surprised Kidd who flinched but made no effort to move away.

"You're not bad," Law chirped, and added with a lighter tone: "But I still think you're an ass."

The soft chuckling noise comes back, smoothing the lines on Kidd's face. How much time has passed? A pale finger scratches the surface of his phone to open the screen and show off the platinum digital clock on the corner. The hour was almost close to the second number; Kidd looked sternly at the no service symbol on the corner of the screen. It was nearly an hour and a half after being trapped inside, a few more minutes and Killer would begin to do something, he had instructions to start searching for him if he didn't come back from the meeting until two.

It definitely wasn't the elevator that Kidd was worrying about, but he could really have used the help right now. His expected time limit was well off; it wasn't long before Killer started wondering whether or not Kidd was run over a running chicken truck or something.

"You like cars?"

The sudden interruption dragged Kidd back into the material world, red eyes turned sideways to find a pair of cloudy grey ones blinking up at him and his phone. Kidd shrugged for the second time, glancing at the black hair that looked rather fluffy at close distance. Peering at the gleaming Lamborghini on the screen of Kidd's phone, slim fingers suddenly reach out to snatch the phone away into his grip. Eusstass let it go without much resistance, watching the curious Law fiddling with his phone.

"Most people have their favorite things saved on the screen of their cell phone."

"You're suddenly getting very close aren't you?"

"I like you, even if you're an ass." Sliding his finger diagonally, Law shuffled through the folders with a playful rhythm. The scarlet eyes just merely watched silently as the black haired male sought through his privacy. For some weird reason, Kidd was totally okay with his personal materials being searched through by a person who he met just an hour ago.

With a soft tap on Kidd's shoulders, a bright smile appears on the surface of Law's face with his happy voice: "We're even sharing the same peril, might as well get along. We could be friends or something?"

"I don't grow friends."

"Wow, you're sad. You make it sound like as if friends are some potato plants or something."

Friends, it was a shadowed word for Eusstass Kidd who spent so many years surrounded by the social class. He had only a few people he trusted, and even among them he regarded them as comrades but a 'friend' was something entirely different for him. To a certain extent it was kind of true that Kidd regarded the concept of 'friends' as potato plants.

Law made a meek _'meh_' sound between his lips while observing some photos of big black dogs, _"_I'm still going to say we're friends." It was a tuneless tone but a casual one, gaining the third and last shrug from Eusstass Kidd.

Just when Law was about to make an unhealthy comment about how cute Kidd's number pad was, a sudden cringe of metal and flickering lights alarmed both men to react in sharp reflex. The paler man crouched into a low position, startled by the shaking ground and the jagged screech that rang between the metal gears. The confined space went on rumbling for a few seconds until a red light flickered on the emergency switch with a small bell noise. It wasn't long before some minor noise cleared away from the intercom and a familiar voice spoke out from the other side.

'_Young boss Kidd, are you there?'_

The pale man sighed out an air full of relief as he stood up to approach the intercom, _about damn time._

"I'm here. Is Killer there?"

'_He's busy downstairs kicking the repairman's butt.'_

"What the hell is wrong with the building?"

'_Some drunken idiot busted the power box. The whole building is down on electricity, we're going to use some emergency power to get the elevator down, hang on.'_

There were some minor background noises from the intercom, but the scratching noise did not hinder the given message from the voice unknown to a curious Law who was sitting quietly with Kidd's phone between his fingers.

So his newest asshole friend was a person with connections, it wasn't much surprising. Putting his attention off the phone for a moment, Trafalgar busied himself with buttoning up the black jacket that did not belong to him.

'_Aw god, these people are useless.'_

'_Dude, they're better than you, step back before you get your fingers fried.'_

'_Do I just press the yellow button here?'_

'_Naw, I think Killer said it was the blue one, wait a second-'_

A sudden click started ringing metallic noises inside the metal cubicle, the intercom voices gave off small cheers that signaled the return of temporary power inside the elevator. The floor pads blinked with weak orange and flickered for a few seconds before it turned bright green again. The cheesy music returned from the mirror ceiling for a brief moment until it went out again- the power was back, but apparently it wasn't enough to keep the music going.

'_Okay, the power's back.'_

"About fucking time."

* * *

There were quite a number of people outside the building, a few repairmen and two or three cops, and a bunch of people who seemed completely unrelated to emergency. Law walked out stiffly beside his taller friend, aware of the many stares that he was gaining from the unlikely company that gathered around the black limos. After nearly two hours of being confined in a small space, the fresh night air was more than welcome for the two men.

Kidd stretched his neck, being acknowledged by brief flicks of his henchmen's heads. The missing presence of Killer still indicated that most of the other company was still coming up; Kidd clicked his tongue in minor fatigue. Glancing sideways, the redhead watched as his unusual 'friend' hiss at the cop who was asking him for identification.

"Leave him alone, he's with me."

"Yeah hear that? I'm with him." The cop seemed offended at Law's bitching, but went away silently. Kidd flicked his fingers at his men to allow some space between the darker male and himself, it's been only two hours that they've known each other, and yet Kidd felt weirdly comfortable around him.

"You want a ride?"

Trafalgar grins off the offer, and instead twirls around in his jacket playfully.

"I get motion sickness. Can I borrow this jacket?" The idea of walking around the streets in a bunny suit didn't really appeal to Law. The taller man didn't mind his jacket; instead he pulled out a pen from his back pocket and silently grabbed Law's hands, scrawling something slightly unreadable onto the inner surface of his tattooed arm.

"Return it when you're not dressed as an exotic bunny girl."

"Ooh, house invitation."

The said man dressed as an exotic bunny girl did not wait around to say proper goodbyes; he was way too tired to do that. First thing he was going to do when he got home was have a hot shower and drop dead onto his bed. But then he remembered that his house was cut from electricity, Law hung his head down in disappointment as he walked away grumbling to himself.

It was a long day, a long damned day.

Feeling pretty tired as well, Kidd gives off a wide yawn as a jet black Ferrari pulls up sharply beside him, with the windows drawn down to reveal a masked blonde on the wheel.

"Holy shit, was it a guy who I just saw in a garter belt?"

Kidd answered with a chuckle at Killer's question, _long story_. The blonde on the wheels scooted over to the next seat to allow the redhead to seat himself on the driver's seat, passing him a cigarette.

"You gramps called Kidd."

"What'd he want?"

"The usual stuff about you not getting along with the family, and trying to make sure you attend the family meeting next week. Oh and there was also the call from your step mother about your marriage issues." Listing all the reminders in short sentences while counting with his fingers, Killer turned outside his window to tell the others to pull out. Pressing on the accelerator, Kidd interrupts with a confused question:

"Wait, what? Which one are we talking about?"

"Step mom number three."

"Oh."

_God. _The last thing Kidd needed now was another snake in the 'family'.

"You should give him a visit," Killer advised casually like he usually does, "you are his favorite grandson."

The redhead spat away his answer, clearly having no intention of answering. Right now family problems were going to have to wait until his next race which was only four days away. The nationals weren't that important, but still it was better than having to fly around beside his old man with his business shit.

"By the way, what happened to your jacket?"

"Ah well, long story again. Hey you know what Killer? I made a very interesting friend today."

The blonde beside him suddenly choked out his own breath, "friend? You?" turning towards the man who treated other people like potato plants for nearly all his life. Kidd didn't expand on it however, and the night ended in peaceful harmony before he realized one critical thing-

"Shit- I didn't ask for his name!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites**! I don't think I deserve this much love...  
Such warm words and encouragement! It feels very fluffy.  
And yeah I'm just going to leave the old work where they are although I'm not sure I'll be continuing any... needa debate on that.

I'm not even sure I'm doing an okay job with this piece, although I do have a proper story planned in mind.  
But thank you all for reading, the favorites and all the wonderful reviews that you have left!  
I always enjoy writing Trafalgar Law with a sly and an over confident attitude(even though he's cash-less), it's actually really fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Mister Eiichiro Oda  
Warning: **MxM/Possible grammar mistakes/do I have to repeat this every single chapter?

* * *

For the love of sweet Jesus, what was it with people and their godforsaken love for phone calls early in the morning? Praying to holy Maria that whoever invented the mother bashing phone line could be forgiven for their evil sins, a very sleepy Trafalgar Law wakes up to a bucketful of sunshine that nearly drowns him. Wailing in grief, Law slides down off his bed and bumps himself hard on the foot of his mattress, greeted by Bepo sniffing across his cheeks and giving him a big sloppy lick.

His head rang with exhaustion, dark rings decorating the circle around his cloudy grey eyes added to his apparent need for sleep. The screaming phone however, was as loud as the fish shop lady yelling across the market, and Law gave off a suppressed scream of irritation as he grabbed for the phone.

"Good Lord!" he yelled in perfect annoyance, and was answered by an equally shrill screech: "Good Lord indeed!"

Cringing at the hyper pitched voice, Law quickly withdrew the phone away from his ears. The voice of doom apparently belonged to the Landlady.

"What do you want? I said I'll pay the rent next week."

'_No need, I already helped myself._'

"Excuse me?"

'_A package came by this morning with your 'pay' in it.'_

Law felt his mind explode in short notice, becoming completely lost for words. The slender man quickly stands up, busying himself with pulling his pants up and doing his belt while pushing a whining Bepo away with his toes. "You fucking hag! That's my money!"

'_And money you owe me, brat_!'

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Law realized it was kind of useless arguing with his dick of a landlord since it was sort of true that he has been avoiding her for six months to skip paying for his room. Now that his 'pay' was ravaged, Law wasn't afraid to bitch about it.

"What about the rest of the pay?"

'_Ah, that's why I called you; some big men with greasy hair came by a moment ago, asking for you_.'

With a slip of beat, Trafalgar accidently dropped a dirty plate on the top of his little finger; he yowled loudly and bowed low in pain.

"You told them where I was?"

'_Dear, they had a knife up against my neck. And I was holding a package full of money with your name on it.' _

_Aw what the hell lady! _One problem after another, it was enough to freak him out. Sensing that there wasn't much time available for him to stay alive, Law quickly dragged out his bag from under his bed and stuffed his moneyless wallet inside. A scrambled piece of address was visible from his arm; Law briefly remembered the moment of his encounter with Eusstass Kidd last night and reminded himself about the cashmere jacket.

Being the intelligent dog Bepo was, the fluffy white Samoyed ruffles through the floor to pick up the citrus smelling jacket, carrying the garment to its master with an energetic bark. Scratching Bepo's head with appreciation, the slender man darts out from his room with bullet speed, slamming the door open only to be petrified on the spot by a big bald dude in a suit staring down at him through retro sunglasses.

"And where do you think you're going?" the intruder sings, other men gathering behind him silently like a cloud of flies. Law gave a big smile, restraining his survival instincts from screaming out loud in horror.

"Hi! Nice day isn't it? Love to stay and chat, but uh- I got business… you know, places to go, people to annoy…"

A firm gloved hand grabbed Law's neck back from trying to sneakily slip out between the doorways, with a soft choke he was thrown back into his room without much care. Hitting the hard ground, Law compressed a scream as a hard leather boot heel came crushing down hard on his broken wrist.

"Son of a- why is it always my wrist with you mother fuckers!" a very pissed off Trafalgar Law yelled with all his pain that shot up his arm, who leered at the smirking man looking down at him. The others clad in black suits stepped inside, barely making any noise.

"You're overdue Mister Trafalgar Law. We have some unsolved financial issues that need to be solved." Humming his formal tune, the skinhead pulls out a butterfly knife from seemingly out of nowhere and plays with the blade, aware of the movement underneath his boots. With a smirk he lets the wrist free, Law retrieves his aching arm and draws back with a forced out smile.

"He misses me does he?" Trafalgar teases, glancing at the balcony window behind his bed.

"You scammed two million dollars in one single night after poisoning our Don. You're quite a famous bitch in our casino right now."

"Oh you flatter me," Law batted his eyelashes, honeying his words with cautious care. "It wasn't that hard, your Don was busy paying too much attention to my nipples that night-"Law couldn't finish his sentence, a boot came flying in his gut and knocked him backwards.

Fiery pain came burning into his stomach, his sight whitening out after a rainbow of colors blinding his senses. Dizzy with pain, another strike came across his face; a sickening echo of flesh hitting flesh filled the room along with a streak of dark red blood spraying across the floor.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you people!"

"We don't need to hear details about you sucking someone's dick."

Warm blood came gushing out of Law's nose, lips blistering from the blow and turning blue. Protesting wasn't much of an option as a gloved hand grabbed a fistful of black hair and dragged it upwards, causing the unfortunate victim to hiss in sharp pain.

"Listen and listen well Mister Trafalgar Law. For there will be no next time, we're not that generous. Remember that the only reason we gave you so much time is because the old fart has an affectionate soft spot for you. Either you pay back the money, or the Don is going to make sure your life is a fucking hole of misery."

Mister Trafalgar Law would've liked to have told the mother fucker to go and fap himself with his naked sister with all the sincerity he could muster. But frankly he valued his own life very much and being surrounded by men with knives in their pockets didn't ring a healthy bell inside his head. Instead of trying to offend, his quick thinking allowed him to spit out buttered words that cooed between his torn lips;

"My life is already a fucking hole of misery thank you very much."

"I didn't hit you hard enough I see."

"Wait wait, wait, patience my friend!" Law gun fired his panic at the rising gloved fist, shaking out his arms and flapping with haste. _These people and their temper_! Feeling unreasonably superior to his attackers, Law took in a deep breath.

"Didn't you already take my pay a moment ago?"

"We received nine hundred and sixty eight; you have two million and eight thousand to go." The calculative tone of voice did not tickle Trafalgar's fancy, he threw his hands up in the air, snapping sharply at the other man; "You even took my lunch money! What kind of human are you?"

Another sharp blow across his cheeks made Law close his mouth with an agitated smile. _That hurt_. The skinhead clicks his tongue in minor disappointment, tilting his head to one side and signaling to his men around the room, announcing their victim's death sentence.

"It looks like he doesn't have anything else to offer. Drag him into the car."

With brief nods the men close in, and lightning reflex shoots out faster than the mind. A silent Bepo who was playing dead on the floor bolts up right, surprising the two men standing close and pushing their legs over. With a yell they tumble down on top of each other, startling the whole room and piercing the silence with screams and dog barks.

"What the-"

"Good boy Bepo! Bite his balls off!" with an encouraging shout, Law slides away on the floor, a white dog shoots up with its jaws clamping on the flesh of the alarmed skinhead who rolls down screaming. Blood splatters onto the floor as chaos breaks loose, the slender male quickly swings on his balance to land a sideways kick at the man diving towards him, twisting his neck and tumbling across the trash filled floor.

Law picks up the dropped knife and swings it in front of him, keeping the attackers still on their feet. Without much thinking or aiming, he throws the knife and sends it flying towards the unfortunate man in suit number one who gets the sharp blade crushing in between his chest and drops down gasping. Man in suit number two who was standing beside him shouts in surprise, turning to his co-worker and missing an approaching Law.

"Falcon punch!" with a rather childish shout a fist decorated with tattoos lands squarely onto the man's chin, sending him crashing backwards with Trafalgar Law shaking his hand skipping in recoil pain.

The room was filled with confusion, but there was no time to stay and admire the view. The ebony haired youth quickly slammed his balcony door open, a cashmere jacket and his bag hanging loosely on his arms.

"Bepo!" The sharp call from his master made the animal twitch its ears and run up beside him, barking in excitement. Trafalgar never was afraid of heights, but looking down at the streets below his balcony edge gave him butterflies fluttering up his guts. However, seeing as the choice was loan sharks versus heights, Law chose the heights without any hesitation.

* * *

Normally a dirty morning wasn't really a problem for Law, but this morning was a particularly painful one that he didn't wish to remember for a long time. Firstly his yellow shirt was torn; his wrist was bruised and half broken, his guts were churning and his lips and face was caked with dried blood that he wiped off with a toilet tissue torn from a public library nearby.

Every step he took on the bustling morning street was a painful one that made his joints yell out in agony, limping and shoeless a very pissed Trafalgar Law made sure that everyone could see that he was in a bad mood by giving an evil stare at everyone who dared take a pitiful glance at him.

"Bepo, I'm not having a good morning." The battered up youth mutters, massaging his wrists. His dog doesn't really do much except tilt his head in puzzlement, whining beside his legs. The streets in downtown was still a murky grey colored blur in the weak morning sunshine, early businessmen and women passes by in their high top shoes and stiff suits.

Dropping lifelessly down onto a nearby bench, Law gives off a wide yawn at the pale blue sky. His arms were aching, and the broken wrists were still hurting madly. He needed a first aid kit, some pain killers, and a fucking hot bath. _Now what do I do? _It wasn't like he planned every single day he lived, for three years ever since he ran out of Doflamingo's family, Law kind of left everything to chance and fate.

Sometimes his past appeared back in his dreams, haunting him with the memories that he preferred not to resurface. Every day seemed to be the same, flowing in the same pattern without goals or dreams. It wasn't like he ever had a goal to start with anyway. A heavy sigh escapes between the tired man's lips; his life seemed like a hopeless shadow, just a tiny little light that no one really cared about. He didn't mind though, it was actually much more comfortable when no one cared. At least he had his freedom.

Seeing as he had no apparent goals, Trafalgar shifted in his seat and pulled out his little note pad, after a short moment of rummaging through his bag, his hand reappeared with a mechanical pencil between his fingers. _Goal number one, _he scribbled with a thoughtful expression, _Get hot bath. _

Goal number two, fix broken wrist. Law paused; he put down his writing material for a minute and raised his wrists up into his view. With a deep breath, his unbroken right hand coils around the broken left and twists it back, with some blunt cracking noise the bones return to their original place with a wave of sharp agony that makes the dark haired man to roll on the bench with a girlish groan.

_Good, goal number two accomplished. _Goal three, get shoes and a new shirt. Something died inside him when he looked at his torn favorite shirt. Goal four, get two millions dollars- and uh... eight thousand. Where in the world he would get it Law wasn't sure, but right now the first priority was a hot bath, money came second.

Biting his tongue softly, he scribbles up his last note with a flick of his pencil. His bag which was usually full of trash thankfully had a rubber band inside, although he didn't remember putting it there.

"Alright Bepo, be a good boy and deliver this to Penguin in the shop." Attaching the small note onto Bepo's leg, an energetic bark allows Law a tired smile. It was peculiar how he was so good with animals even though Law himself didn't have much patience for anything that could not understand what he was saying, Bepo was just one of those dogs that seemed to speak human.

Hoping that his dog remembered the directions to where Penguin's shop was, Law glanced at his recently relocated wrists and made a face when he saw how bruised it was. Why in the world was it always his wrists? Chewing on his tongue, the grey eyes move slightly downwards to catch the messy scrawl on his arm.

* * *

Seeing as there was thirty three messages recorded on his phone, Kidd didn't think twice when he pressed the delete all messages button with a cup of casual coffee in his hand. Sipping on the deep black liquid, the pale man kicked open the fridge to peer inside, finding nothing suitable to eat except some raw shrimps in the corner.

Kidd shrugged and closed the door again, dragging his slippers across the elaborate floor tiles. Personally it wasn't in his fancy to decorate the housing interior, but staying in his grandfather's good books meant following what he thought was best, much to his dislike the old man just had to interfere with every single little detail in his life.

As soon as he opened the doors of his hall, Kidd cringed at the symphony of dog barks that always exceeded his expectations at annoying him. He considered animal abuse, but unfortunately the four black dogs that were practically living off him belonged to his grandfather. They were in his house for a long time, but he didn't even know their names- which was quite meaningless since they never listened to him anyway.

Huge black canines came running up around the living room, barking the whole mansion away. Shouting over the dogs became his morning routine; consequences were a sore throat and a throbbing headache every single repeat. Putting his coffee cup down onto the tea table, the redhead switches his ninety two inch television off with a sigh.

Thinking of having a morning shower, Kidd kicked away the nearest dog around his feet and growled back at the beast with bared fangs, he seriously did not like dogs. The dogs didn't seem to really like him either, with a huff Kidd turned around on his heels towards the stairs, until he was stopped by a small ringing noise that irritated his ears for a short moment.

Thinking it was just a minor noise that he imagined, Kidd made another step forward until he realized that the consecutive ringing noise was his front door. Tilting his head backwards into a certain degrees, a pair of scarlet eyes draws back into the hallways to make sure he wasn't just imagining the noise.

When he was sure that someone was buzzing at the intercom, Kidd approached the receiving end with much reluctance. He really wasn't ready for any of his family members coming for an unexpected check up session.

"Who is this?"

When Kidd asked the question, the last thing he expected to hear was a series of tapping noises accompanied by a familiar husky voice-

'_Wow! What sorcery is this? This box thingy is so cool! Can you hear me Mister Asstass?'_

"…It's called a gate intercom."

Kidd was lost for words after the voice spoke out from the intercom; he remembered the voice well from yesterday.

"You're here early."

'_The early bird gets the worm. I came to return your jacket, oh and can I use your shower?'_

"What?"

'_Let me in first.'_

"You're very commanding aren't you?"

'_It's not a command, it's a request.'_

Kidd couldn't hold back a chuckle, with a press of a button he cleared away the front gates for the other man to come in. It was rare for the pale man to anticipate a guest into his mansion, or to be honest this was the first time he willingly let someone into his personal space. Turning his back against the wall, the redhead leaves the living room and into the front entrance.

Pressing another button to unlock the front door, Kidd was just about near the door before the said door swung open with one slender leg pushing inside without any consideration to his doormat whatsoever.

There in his house, Kidd ended up staring once again at the ebony haired man who came in with the same cheesy grin that decorated his raccoon like face. However this time he wasn't dressed in a skimpy bunny suit, but his attire was equally as shocking.

"You look like shit." Kidd muttered bluntly, looking up and down at his most recent 'friend' whose face was half smothered with blackening blood. His lips were torn quite badly; it looked as if someone landed a very good punch at his face. Torn shirts, messy hair and a very badly bruised wrist, he looked as if he just came out from a severe street fight.

"Hi! Nice day Mister Asstass Kidd."

"Eusstass. Kidd."

"Whatever. I can come in right?"

"Will it matter if I say no?"

However Law was already inside faster than Kidd finishing his sentence, the slender male limped past Kidd and was already admiring the interior of his pale mansion.

"You have a sweet place. I used to live in a place like this once, it was bigger though."

Swiping his fingers on the surface of some decorative cupid statues, Law grinned between his torn lips. After remembering his initial reason for intruding into another's house, Trafalgar pulled the jacket away from his arms and passed it onto an indifferent Kidd. It became quite dusty, but he had no time to properly clean it.

"I won't ask for details, but you do really look like shit."

"Details and details. Those are the most unnecessary things in the material world Mister Eusstass. Anyway, can I have a bath?"

Perhaps Kidd underestimated the suddenness of the other man. It has been only a day past since they've met, and already the ebony haired male was bashing down the personal barrier of Eusstass Kidd, the man who thinks that the world revolved solely around himself.

"You…" Kidd started with a blank stare, "don't mind dogs do you?"

The bruised lips of Trafalgar Law stretch wide to the ends of his face.

"I love dogs!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, this is actually a M rated fic for a reason, but unfortunately now is not the timing for straightforward adult content. The reason why there isn't much sexual interaction between Kidd and Law is because I want to write something that develops the relationship... good lord I'm at bad at expanding things.

Anyway besides that, Kidd is straight(spoils).

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favories and follows! I'm getting too much love from you guys...  
Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to OP Mister Oda Eiichiro  
Warning: **MxM / Slash / possible grammar mistkes / M

* * *

Usually a man living alone didn't need a living space that was roughly the size of a football stadium, complete with his own private front garden which included a gigantic fountain with an ivory statue in the middle. Plus the mansion was located in god knows where, the face the taxi driver made when Law told him the address was quite genuinely… deflective.

Law later realized that Eusstass Kidd's house was in the middle of a damn forest, with a grand view facing the glorious ocean away from modern civilization. Briefly comparing the redhead to a lion, the self invited house guest practically breathes in the air of luxury that was floating around the sparkly bathroom of Kidd's castle.

_Sparkling bathrooms. _Rich people, ahh.

It wasn't like Law was really desperate for money; he had no interest in material wealth. The only reason currency was so important in his life right now was mainly because he was tired of people stamping on his wrists. After a traumatizing morning, the financially troubled youth felt fairly comfortable in the soothing atmosphere provided by the cute limestone wall decorations and yes oh yes- _hot water!_

Life felt so good when you were underneath the surface of that soothing warm water that embraces you like a mother would. Splashing like a child inside the Jacuzzi, Law made squirts with his hands, smiling at nobody by the wall, remembering the last time he felt so comfortable inside hot water.

Water… wait no, water brings up bad memories, the expression hardens on the tanned man's face as he remembers that sweetly forgotten particle of his past in which he was pretty sure it was Vergo who ran his head under the toilet for skipping home tutor during senior high school. _That was a pretty horrible memory to dig up again_. Law shook it off with a smug frown before submerging below the clear warm water.

Three years it has been, three long restless years he tried so hard to live without even knowing why. Chasing things that weren't even there and looking for something that he couldn't remember what. When he closed his eyes, all he could remember chasing after was someone's back, a familiar back that was always like a mountain to him.

'_Doflamingo.'_

He remembered a hand, always so cold and uncaring yet filled with twisted passion, the smile that meant nothing, and the voice which always clawed around him like a cage.

'_Trafalgar Law, admit you need me. Cry out for me, like you always did.'_

And Trafalgar Law learned from him the most important lesson of all.

You always smile when you lie.

* * *

"No matter which corny suggestion you come up with about the reform of my family relationship Killer, my answer is fuck no."

'_Kidd, really you should try being nicer to your grandfather, I recommend it.'_

"Listen to yourself," The pale man smirks, balancing the phone on his shoulder while shuffling through his fourth wardrobe, searching for anything that was smaller than his usual size. "You sound like my dead mother."

'_Really, it didn't help when you threw a bloody salad bowl at your stepmother in the thanksgiving party did it.'_

"Pardon my French, but that dumb bitch was asking for it. And don't call that vixen my stepmother." Lightly pulling out some shirts from his casual drawer, Kidd pulls a face at his long forgotten T-shirt with the slogan '_Sorry girls, I'm gay'_ stuck on the back. He could've sworn that he had no past recollection of buying the shirt, and was pretty sure this was zombie's idea of a Christmas joke.

"I am not going back there again. You've seen how it was. Besides, the race date is set, I have better things to do."

"_Kidd, what's more important to you, your future or motor sports?"_

The said Eusstass Kidd answers with an uncaring sniff, he trusted the blonde enough to know what his answer would be.

Throwing the slogan shirt away into the deep dark abyss without a single hint of hesitation, Kidd finally decides on a short sleeved v-neck which he also did not remember buying himself. Many of his clothes were designed for him as a set from the family company's brand, so most of them were in his closet without him knowing.

"Look, I honestly love hearing you nag at me every single afternoon, really I do Killer. But call me later okay?"

"_It's not like you have a girlfriend over, you arrogant bastard."_

"You never know Killer."

"_What, wait- you have a girl in your hou-?"_

Dismissing the disturbed shout out from Killer, the phone line goes dead with a single press of a button. No offense to dear old Killer, but his morning lectures was becoming quite unnecessary.

After what felt like an eternity rummaging for suitable pants, Kidd grabbed out some black jeans that shrunk in the laundry last year, the house keeper lady was drunk that particular evening. Normally he would've thrown it out immediately, but he forgot about it the next day.

Leaving behind his dressing room and out into his corridors once again, the pale youth suddenly realized how abnormally nice he was reacting to the presence of a man who he has only known for a day- and still haven't even asked for his name. _Darn, I forgot. _Reminding himself that he needed to ask for the name, Kidd couldn't help but feel intrigued at the tanned male.

Just what made him so interesting Kidd didn't know yet, but for the time being the redhead was willing to become a nicer person.

Stopping in front of the guest room door and kicking it open, Kidd went in and glanced at the clothes carelessly abandoned on the floor. He momentarily remembers the moment when he guided the dark haired man to the bathroom just an hour ago, who literally sang the words 'Hot water!' and danced away with his belt already hanging between his fingers.

Then again, it could be the pathetic confidence that made the stranger interesting. He was a peculiar one.

Wafting away the dense hot air with his free hand, pale fingers push open the door of the bathroom with a casual swing.

"Hey, I'm not sure if these will f…!"

"Wu-"

Up to this point, Kidd had absolutely no idea why a familiar face was pushed right up against his own, and a blink later he felt the hard weight collide into his own body as he went tumbling down the floor with someone else on top of him.

Blinking furiously up at the ceiling, Eusstass Kidd shook away the stars swimming in front of his vision, rubbing his sore head while recovering his vision- a groaning noise which did not belong to him shifted on top of him.

Pair of cloudy grey eyes blink down, with a breath Law realizes the distance between them and slink upwards, making an apologetic smile.

"Whoops. You could've knocked you know, I was right in front of the door."

"Uh-huh." The redhead answers stiffly, looking up blankly at the tanned male and trying not to concentrate too much at the naked thighs that were coiled around his own. They were surprisingly much softer than he imagined- _wait, did I just think that? _Kidd silently did a mental face palm.

Eusstass twitched an eye, quickly withdrawing his hands away from touching anywhere else than the other's hips which already came in close contact. Still warm from the bath, the exposed skin that was pressed against his body provided alarmingly comfortable heat that he could not push away. It was almost unnatural seeing as how this wasn't the first time that he's seen the slender man with less clothes and more exposure.

"Wow, you're handsome, up close."

"Excuse me?" Kidd blinked.

"To be specific, you have cute lips. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Although Kidd didn't blush, he felt the heat suddenly burst up to a point where he was confident that it didn't have anything to do with the hot air inside the confined space. Law pulled away chuckling, unaware of the internal turmoil that he just caused for the redhead- "Just asking."

Feeling that weird lump inside his throat, Kidd faked a cough that pitifully sounded like a choking noise. Law stood up first, regaining his balance lightly with a childish smile on his face. Right now after achieving the holy relaxing hot bath that he has waited for since the day that bitch of an electricity company decided to flame on him, nothing could blotch his mood.

He almost even felt like kissing the redhead, but Law respected personal space, even if he was already intruding on it.

"I'm curious, Mister Eusstass."

The said Mister Eusstass was standing up again, straightening his shirts and slapping himself on the cheeks to remind his inner self that the naked human in front of him was a guy, a dude. A very hot dude yes, but still he has a penis. Kidd paused, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath- _I am turning into a very wrong person._

"Are you always this nice to people?"

Rather self consciously, Kidd brushes his finger across his lips with a frown. He turns his head around to give his answer, and quickly turns it again when his eyes land on the others naked body. _Guy, it's a guy. Jesus what's wrong with me? _Wondering if this kind of reaction was a natural one or not, his answer was a definite "no".

"So that means I'm special! Wow I feel special."

"Perhaps I should change my mind, 'special'."

Law giggled, picking up the clothes that were sprawled across the floor after Kidd let it go from his hands a moment ago due to the sudden collision. With the tips of his index finger and thumb, grey eyes sparkle at the soft material with a happy glint.

"Nah, I like staying special. By the way Mister Eusstass," Hopping on one leg to pull up his underwear back on, Trafalgar Law was doing a very good job at catching Kidd's attention. "My name's Trafalgar Law. Just so you know."

* * *

Everything inside Kidd's living room seemed to consist of deep red and black, excluding the wide balcony window that gave a view across the ocean outside. The ceiling was covered with opaque glass surrounded by a large aquarium, it was like being underwater.

Law admired the view, his eyes swimming after the tail of a particularly pretty yellow angel fish and smiling like a fool. Pulling up the sleeves that hung around his arms for the fourth time, the youth searched around the well decorated À la mode living room.

There was a glass shelf along the left walls away from the window, stacked with what seemed like a collection of quite an amazing assortment of racing trophies. _Formula 1 Grand prix, so he drives. _Law gives off a low whistle, admiring the trophy collection.

"Get out of my way you stupid mutt." Kidd growled his way into the room, kicking away the nearest dog that was barking loudly around his legs. Two other black dogs came in frenzy, nearly making the pale man trip over. The loud barking noises alarmed Law, who already leaped across the room and onto the sofa, staring wide eyed at the huge black dogs that followed the redhead into the room.

Hissing at the dogs in frustration, their owner throws his guest a can of coke before snickering at him playfully; "I thought you loved dogs?" Kidd teased, pushing back a barking mutt number three with his shins.

"You didn't tell me they were this big. Do they bite?"

Law suddenly missed his Bepo, and kept his distance away from the three canines that were barking away madly at the stranger in their territory. He missed his cute furry white dog.

"Maybe?" Shrugging his answer, Kidd sat himself down beside Law who cringed while pulling his legs up to his chest to avoid being sniffed by the large animal."They're not mine."

"They don't like you very much do they."

"Like hell I ever asked them to like me."

"Maybe they can smell your jack-assery and react to it." Law suppressed a laugh at Kidd's expression, dismissing it with a wave and poking a finger at the dog's muzzle which was whimpering with its tail between his legs. With a dark dirty look thrown at the animals, Eusstass sipped on his coke quietly, concentrating his wandering eyes on the other man's face.

He looked just the same as the night before, heavy lidded eyes with cold grey irises, smothered around the edges with dark rings that resembled a raccoon. Sharp nose line and lips, overall all he didn't look much feminine, but the light lines and tone of his visual vibe made his appearance oddly attractive, even beautiful. Then Kidd remembered the soft skin without even knowing why and quickly diverted his thoughts to prevent his face from heating up again.

"You're weird." Eusstass muttered out loud, avoiding eye contact with Law.

"Am I? I prefer to call it charm."

"Then tell me how you charmed me, Trafalgar Law. It's an impressive feat."

It was a rather serious question, the one that Kidd wasn't able to find a definite answer to. "In just one day, you completely intruded into my personal space, and I am compelled to be nice to you. I can't push you away like you're any other, because there is something about you that weirdly attracts me without a reason."

A tattooed finger thoughtfully taps the dog's head in thought, and freezes when a pale hand grabs at his chin to forcefully turn it around to meet the scarlet eyes. Trafalgar blankly looks up at the pale face, remembering the last time he's seen that same face.

No, it was definitely familiar; he wasn't just saying things when he said he's seen Eusstass Kidd's face somewhere before a long time ago, back that night in the elevator. It was familiar, way too familiar.

"Tell me why, Trafalgar."

The repeated question causes silence. Gently brushing off Kidd's hands away from his chin, he leans in closer, meeting the observing stare with his own. The same eyes, the same crimson, this was not the first time Law saw the other's face. No, maybe it wasn't the same person, but the color matches.

It reminds him of someone. Eusstass Kidd. Eusstass… Eusstass.

"Mister Eusstass." A twisted smile appears brightly on the curious face of Trafalgar Law, who came up with the most unexpected answer Kidd has ever thought about- "Are you gay?"

"…What?"

Genuinely taken aback, Eusstass swallowed his tongue and goggled. It was an entertaining expression, Law pushed down a bouncing dog softly by its head and busted out laughing, leaning backwards. His laughter filled the room clearly like a bell rolling across a wooden floor; Kidd stared with an empty look in his eyes.

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? It's called charm. You know, these boys are kind of cute. Do they have names?"

Kidd flashed a hard look at the black dogs under Law's feet, which all stopped barking and were now wagging their tails, whimpering at his soft rubbing fingers. As soon as their eyes met with their owner, their fangs bared to growl lowly at the redhead.

_You unbelievable animals._

Sighing heavily at the ceiling, Kidd massaged his temples. Feeling that small brain cramp at the corner of his head, he decided that he needed to stop thinking so hard about this.

"You know, I think I'll come by often. You have a nice place."

"Suit yourself." Kidd yawned, standing up from the sofa to be greeted once again by a fresh symphony of barking noises. Covering his ears, he casually turns to the dark haired man with an indifferent face. "You like pizza?"

"Triple cheese please. Oh and I want the fat crusts."

The redhead walks off, shaking his head with a grin. For now, this was just fine- gaining a new friend wasn't so bad.

* * *

Grey eyes shine dully after the empty doorway; Law quietly curls up into a small ball, clutching at his own throat. A heavy sigh escapes between his lips.

Ah yes, that face, all became clean and clear literally in the blink of an eye. Eusstass Kidd, 'The' Eusstass Kidd. That named that sounded so familiar, he remembered it now.

Trafalgar Law makes a Cheshire grin, rippling his fingers over his own lips. Eusstass Kidd, only grandchild of that demon like old man who ruled over almost all the businesses in the industrial area. Time passes by, and the man became just an old lump, but he was still the top dog of one of the biggest companies that existed in the whole entire world.

He was also the one man who Doflamingo could not get rid of no matter what vice that pink coated man came up with. In the end the blonde man lost his interest for the Eusstass family after taking over the cartel, but Law still remembered that distinctive scarlet eyes and flaming red hair that resembled a proud lion, as mighty as a king.

_Guess it runs in the family after all. _Laughing sourly to himself, Law traced his thoughts away from his forgotten past, tilting his head to one side to stare out at the ocean on the other side of the glass.

Law was seventeen years old when he followed Doflamingo to meet old man Eusstass for the first time; he never knew that scary eyed old fart had a grandson, because quite ironically, Trafalgar Law was the one who made sure the man's 'son' no longer breathed on the face of earth.

Yes… that was the fucking cruel truth that made him want to curl up into a ball. Ofcourse there are excuses, there was always excuses. Law could always blame it on the very man who gave him that order- Joker… Donquixhote Doflamingo. But the ugly truth didn't change.

_A rose is a rose is a rose._

So Eusstass Kidd was the grandchild of the man who hated the very core of Trafalgar Law's existence, and the child of the man he murdered seven years ago.

_Oh-_

The irony.

* * *

**A/N: **

I apologize for the so long late update, September was a busy month with my mock exams. I failed my biology exam, which was frankly pretty damn disappointing. Anyway, I again apologize for the late update.  
**Thank you all to the generously kind reviews, follows and favourites that warms my heart everytime :)**

I still have a lot of things to improve with my writing, but I'm always thankful to the people reading this fic.

Just a side note, the phrase "Pardon my French" is a reference to "Excuse my French" which means "Sorry for my swearing".


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters belong to OP Mister Oda Eiichiro  
Warning: **MxM / Slash / KiddxLaw / sub DoflaxLaw

* * *

Law had no idea why he wanted to run a clothing store, normally he had little interest in owning a shop but he was always attracted to the thought of designing his own clothes. Being a walking mystery he was, Trafalgar Law always used to be a rather impulsive man who was usually the one who was the most likely person that would show up one day with two million dollars in his hands saying he wanted to build a shop. That was exactly what happened one day, and Penguin was on the verge of freaking out with cases of extreme hyperventilation when Law happily answered that he scammed a casino when asked the questionable source of the money.

Nevertheless Penguin knew that he won't be able to win the stuck up attitude of the dark haired man seeing as he was the one who was always putting up with it. So that was how pretty much everyone ended up taking holiday fashion design courses for a whole year and a half- Shachi was enjoying himself the most.

After a not so quiet debate regarding what the shop's name was going to be, they finally settled with the choice of "The Heart". It was a simple enough name, but the battle that took to decide on it was like a gigantic meatball war between a wolf and a hound. Namely it was Penguin and Shachi who argued over it with knives in their hands, saying that a shop's name was an absolutely crucial thing that 'decided on everyone's identity'.

Jean Bart had no idea what the hell that meant, but he was still the one who had to endure the petty girl fighting between the two men who spent half a day coming up with all sorts of insults at each other who both insisted that the shop was called by a collection of suggested but rather unmentionably ridiculous names. Penguin had a straight point for going against his colleague's suggestion of calling a shop "Pantyhose" as there were about a million things wrong with that name. Anyhow that still did not change the fact that Bart was the one who ended up with a broomstick in his hand wearing an apron.

In the end after about fifty names thrown at each other Law decided that it would be called "The Heart" and everyone was pretty damn sweet about it since it was Law's decision. It wasn't very spacious inside the shop but not that small either, located near the intersection in Downtown with a cute roof and a balcony facing a little café on the other side of the street. Bonney helped with most of the decorations, so the walls ended up being painted with a lot of adorable little scribbles of hamburger and pizza- which Bepo licked off and ended up looking like gooey lumps. Business was okay; Law's sense in fashion tickled enough young people to manage the shop, although it wasn't like he was doing it for money anyway.

And in there Trafalgar Law sat one rainy afternoon on his plushy bean bag in the store room, half smothered by blankets and cushions with Bepo curled up on top of his thighs. Shutting out the rest of the world with earphones in his ears, tattooed fingers tap softly on the surface of his phone screen with a peculiar rhythm.

"-tain… Captain!" Law jumped at the sudden voice, earphones forcefully being torn away from his ears, cutting out the melody of the common pop music he wasn't even listening to.

"Are you… texting?" Penguin could not help the skeptical tone in his voice, eyeing Law suspiciously with an armful of boxes balanced on his left hand. Never in his life did he see his captain using his phone for anything else other than wasting his time with angry bird. Trafalgar Law was possibly one of the worst cases of an obsessive compulsive disorder for a twisted sense of fun Penguin has ever seen, paranoid of little details and addicted to entertainment.

This was also the main reason why he ended up getting kicked out of his own apartment by some angry loan sharks just about a week ago and was now crashing inside the store room of his own shop. So when Law was doing things out of the ordinary, it alarmed Penguin to a point where he just had to push his nose into his captain's life. Lately the tanned man seem to be getting into a number of abnormally worrying situations, Penguin still remembered little text messages that arrived on his cell phone at god knows when a.m last week which was a series of short and sweet messages that read: "Need clothes", "Are you awake?" and "Never mind".

Then next morning Bepo came up running with a note with a fairly messed up handwriting that asked for the unused store room at the back of the shop to be emptied. Same day evening, Trafalgar Law randomly showed up with yet another broken wrist, bruised eyes and wearing a designer brand shirt, jeans all the while smelling like a plate of cheese piled pizza. There was something about his mood that was very unfamiliar that day, even if no one else could see it, Penguin was sensitive to the changes of Law's expression. He considered asking about it, but the second voice in his head advised him to leave the eccentric youth alone.

For the next few days Law was busy shutting himself up inside his little store room, filling it with blankets and cushions, spending most of his days with his phone and scribbling weird unreadable notes on colored paper. He was also making a lot of paper cranes with them, which was now enough to fill two whole boxes in the corner of the room. Something was definitely wrong inside the mind of Trafalgar Law, and when Penguin finally summoned up the question out of pure concern, Law asked one of the most out of the blue questions ever.

"Penguin, if someone killed your dad, would you be angry?"

"On the contrary, it's rather obvious any normal person would most likely be angry if someone killed off their family." Law blinked quietly at Penguin's matter-of-fact toned answer, twiddling his fingers softly on the surface of his phone. He had no idea what that meant, family was something way over in the distant abyss that he never really had. Infact if he really went into detail, Law never cared nor understood why people were so tied up in the family relationship.

Trying to relate with anyone that came up within his mind, Law doubted if Vergo could be called his family- after all, even if he was an abusive donkey's arse most of the time whose sole purpose in life was to make Trafalgar Law's life a miserable little gloom hole, the man did raise him up since he was a little child.

So Trafalgar imagined Vergo being killed off somehow miraculously (not considering if there actually was anyone who could ever erase him off the face of this earth existed anyway) and predicted what he would feel like, _that would be like… so fucking awesome! _

Law gave up after five seconds, this wasn't going to work.

"Can you forgive that person if he had a really, really, very good reason for killing their dad and apologized from the bottom of their heart?"

There was a hint of desperation in the question, although his expression didn't change. Penguin felt a little uncomfortable discussing this topic with the man who could potentially get ideas from practically everything in this world.

"Depends on the reason… why are you asking me this?"

"It's just an 'if' question Penguin. Sudden curiosity, you know me."

"Oh I know you. I know you too well in fact. Captain, what is this really about?"

Clearly batting eyelashes wasn't going to get rid of Penguin's caring nosiness. Putting down the boxes on his hands, Penguin was now assuming the hands on hips concerned-advisor pose with thick sincerity which hinted to Law that he needed to put some magic effort into his deceptive tongue once again. But before he was able to come up with a miraculous excuse that made everything seem okay, a soft little twinkling noise signaled another arrival of a new text message on the little black cell phone held between tattooed fingers.

"Alright, now tell me- who is this?"

"Wow, Penguin you're being a real sister now." Law pulled a face, hiding the phone screen from his inquisitive friend.

"I have rights to be a sister, especially if that's another sleazy clubby that you rub up to for their wallet."

"They are loaded, good source of dinner. And I don't rub up to them, what do you take me for?"

The following answer had a rather sarcastic edge to it; "Someone who'll sell out his own flesh and soul for dinner."

Law made a face, brows raised at the other man who was probably staring at him with a worried frown, or at least he thought the other was frowning, he couldn't tell most of the time since Penguin's face was often obscured by the black hat he was wearing. A deep sigh strong enough to dig a hole on the floor escapes between Penguin's lips, his voice clearly showing deep concern; "You have got to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This! Treating yourself like a… like… a whore!"

By the time Penguin realized what he just blurted out, silence occupied the small area. However as much awkward it was, Penguin stood firm in front of an indifferent Trafalgar Law, who blinked twice and suddenly busted out in fits of laughter.

"Oh Penguin" apparently the tanned man found this situation hilarious. "You're so cute sometimes."

Thin fingers slither into a curve around Penguin's cheeks, a smile settles on the appealingly darker face with a dark glint in the corner of his pale grey irises. There was something alien about the playful smile on Law's face, his voice cooed with saccharine sweetness that melted softly as if calming a crying child.

"You've always tried to understand, try to understand me now."

Penguin gave another big sigh as his reply, letting his captain pinch at his cheeks with juvenile satisfaction. This wasn't the first time the ebony haired man was unwilling to listen to advices, sometimes it was almost as if this was the only life Trafalgar Law knew how to lead, an edged world. Oblivious to Penguin's worries, Law goes back to tapping on his phone again with a whimpering Bepo shuffling across his lap.

"Don't worry. I always think before acting."

The youth huffs under his hat, "That thinking part of yours is the problem." He mutters with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, whipping out his arms and swiping the phone away from an alarmed Law's grip. With a startled cry Bepo climbs down from its master's laps as Law pushes himself forward towards Penguin in an attempt to retrieve his phone. Being the nimble guy he was, Penguin quickly turns around to protect himself from Law's searching hands, staring at the screen while pushing him back with certain effort.

The newest message didn't have many words on it, but it was enough to make Penguin scowl at the little screen- _Traf, you left your underwear on my couch._

"It's not what you think it is, he's a friend." Law snapped, snatching his phone away from the other's grip. Penguin wasn't much amused; he was intent on showing newfound aggressive interest in the new so called 'friend' he knew nothing about. Grabbing the shoulders of a blinking Law, Penguin gave him the smug look mothers give to their children when they are caught red handed at stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Please, do go on explaining what your underwear is doing there."

"Pengise, Pengsie. Curiosity always kills the cat."

Trafalgar laughs like a child, standing up merrily and holding Penguin's hands in his. Twirling lightly on his feet, Law leads Penguin into a little waltzing circle out of the store room and into the brightly lit lounge in a swing. Penguin still looks steely at the other man, following the lead and ignoring Shachi's little greeting when they entered the main room of the shop. It would have been a rather comical sight if only Penguin wasn't being so serious about it.

Careful not to crash into one of the customers looking around in the isles, a cheery laugh escapes from Law as the pair waltzes down all the way to the reception block.

"I'm a big boy Penguin, I know how babies are made, and I know which way condom folds."

Condoms can fold? With that question running through his mind, Penguin immediately opened his lips to place a defiant retort, but was cut short by yet another twinkling 1960's melody of Law's phone still sticking out of his pocket. With a finger against his lips, Law shushes the other quietly with minimum movement. Taking the call, the receiver already knew who was at the other end, greeting him with a short hello out of etiquette. The recently familiar voice with a peculiar rhythm answers to his greeting, identified as the voice of Disco.

'_Good morning darling. You haven't returned my costume.' _

Dismissing Penguin's '_That-ringtone' _expression on his face, Law replies to Disco's comment with a frown, can't helping the sarcasm in his voice- "Your costume consists of two flimsy material tied together with ribbons, not that much of a loss."

'_I do hope you're joking Traffy dear, that cost a fortune.'_

Somehow when Disco said it, it was weirdly convincing. However Law decided to ignore the momentary creepiness.

"Getting a call from you means you looked into what I asked about."

Disco's voice indicated he was shrugging, '_Which one, the Eusstass'? To be frank dear, I don't understand why you would want to look into that again. That business ended three years ago, and you don't even work for the young master anymore.'_

True, that business ended a long time ago, but back then no one said anything about the existence of Eusstass Kidd, another heir to the old man. That suddenly made everything that much complicated, especially if Doflamingo knew this… it meant the deal they made three years ago became meaningless. Law bit his tongue at the thought, realizing yet again he was cleverly tricked- most unpleasantly.

The other problem was that Law was starting to take a liking to the flame haired man, and it was just going to be really awkward in the case he casually walked up to the guy and announced that he murdered his father. Now that was a pleasant scenario, "Hi Mister Eusstass, I killed your dad." Ooh, painful. And then there was the old man Eusstass to consider, who- if memory served correct- attempted to shoot his brains out of the ozone layer with a hunting rifle in retaliation.

Then again, a dark look casted over the grey eyes, Trafalgar Law never worked for the 'Joker', no. Their relationship was far complicated than that.

"No, it's not about that. It was about the other thing."

For now he will ignore it.

* * *

Trafalgar Law had only one reason not to leave this particular city that caused him most of his misery, and that was only because he was familiar with it. His unwillingness to change always held him back from leaving. Besides, he liked it here more than anywhere even if it was a dreary, grey place to be in.

The upper part of the city belonged to the bourgeois where it was dominated by their class with luxury and colorful buildings with fancy parties going around twenty four seven. Being the rich part of the city had its own perks, always filled with the top of the line fashion and beauty workshops where occasional celebrities showed up from time to time. Then there was the downtown where the hard working citizens lived and struggled with their own little lives. Further in the corner are the slums, and then there was the brightest and yet the darkest part of town- the red light district.

Decorated with a massive collection of red paper lanterns, the streets were lined with untidy looking buildings, shining to its peak to catch the attention of desire and attraction. Some people called it the underworld, packed with sin and big boobed ladies, sometimes not entirely ladies, strutting around with high heels hanging around their thin white ankles. Filled with music and noise, towering casinos and dim lit brothels, this was where most of the general rules were broken.

Entering the district again after these few years certainly was bringing back some homey memories, no matter how unpleasant they could be. Twirling his umbrellas childishly between his fingers, Trafalgar walks through the murky street quietly with his head down and hoodie up. The rain drowns out most of the noises around him; today's weather was quite charming. This part of the city never changes, for the good or the bad. Pushing past a dirty bunch of misfits through the street, Law arrives in front of a bright red door which he softly kicks it open.

Stepping inside he was immediately met with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol, which he absolutely despised, waving his hand in front of his face, Law slithers over away from the pool table and their ruffians barking up a storm among themselves. Every corner of the club was bustling with movement, dim lighting and flashing of cell phones added to the confusion. Getting the loud shouting and laughing away from his head, the lean youth managed to get across without drawing much unwanted attention.

Eventually coming out to the much less noisy atmosphere, he spotted a couple of men drinking in front of a wide screen, eyes chasing after each of the horses that they've bet their money on. Trafalgar slowly looked around the third bar, careful to keep his head down. He noticed a few men with familiar tattoos of a wicked smiley engraved in parts of their bodies, it caused tension on the back of his neck.

Not long after, Law stood with a bright smile on his face, not entirely out of pure happiness but rather out of malice. Oh it has been three years, yes. Grey eyes cast a glint over at the familiar looking man leaning against the bar, staring blankly at the screen with a gruff expression. Law saw that the man hasn't changed much, still broad and tall with dirty unkempt blond hair sticking out all directions, his terrible fashion sense consisting of his ever unchanging pink sleeveless top, roguish appearance.

First thing Law does is skipping over to him with a sweet smile and a sing song voice calling out his name- "Bellamy!" which said man reacts by glancing sideways at his name being called out and petrifies rapidly on the spot after taking one look at the face responsible for most of his nightmares for one third of his life. The taller man steps back in hyper speed as if someone stung him with a needle, jumping backwards and face full of disbelief. Law found his reaction quite amusing, half disappointed that the other wasn't as being enthusiastic about seeing him back.

As if seeing a ghost, Bellamy pales to a point where he almost lets out a whimper as he sticks his backside close to the bar stool, almost tripping over it and knocking him backwards. However the wall behind it prevents him from doing so, and he was left there to stare at the slender dark haired man, with the pair of unforgettable grey eyes decorated with smug rings.

Then all of a sudden, surprise turns into fury as Bellamy Hyena draws his fangs at the other man who greets him with his arms wide, a stupid grin on his face.

"You, Trafa… fuck! what in blazes- Not a single strand of your god damn hair should be struttin' around here!" Bellamy hissed, arms drawn up protectively across his own as if Law was a big lump of an unwanted infectious virus.

"Shush asshole, don't make a scene. I don't want anyone noticing me around here." Law warns sharply, but still smiling with forceful warmth that honestly scared Bellamy. The pink sleeved man drops his voice down to a whisper to curse at him, but Law remains collected as he continues his comment: "It's been three years Mister Hyena, give me a hug?"

"Bullshit, get the hell away from me- I don't want to get into anything where you're related."

"That's cold. I believe we were friends."

Bellamy pulls a face at Law's kicked puppy eyes, groaning as he slaps his own face with his palm.

"In the case I need to break in the news to you jackass, there's been an order to hunt you down."

"Oh? Charming, does it require me dead?"

"Boss said he won't mind a few bones broken- won't matter if we cut a limb or two."

"And yet," Law chuckles, eyes still steely on the other man. "Here you are, still talking to me."

"What makes you so certain that I won't spring up the next second and start attacking you?" Bellamy questions the laughing youth, who shakes his head negatively in response.

"Trust is a weak word, it's not written and you can't touch it." A coy little shine plays in Law's eyes, studying Bellamy cautiously. Bellamy was an easy man to play around with, quick on his temper, rash and arrogant. These characteristics always made him a rather readable character, and it failed to change even after three years. "You're curious, that's why you will listen to me. Besides you owe me one for saving your sorry ass in the past."

Bellamy considered reminding Law that he was the main problem who caused the reason for his near death experience when they were seventeen. But he merely frowned; face showing immediate dislike at Law's perception. True, even if the other man was a walking bundle of unfortunate problems, he was curious as to why he would suddenly show up after all these years when he knew that probably half the people in the district would shoot for his head.

"So you really won't give me a hug?"

Unfortunately Law's sad face didn't have any effect on the gruff man, who was now standing cross armed with a dark expression on his face. With a shrug the dark haired man puts down his arms, fluttering around the bar stool to sit down with a giggle.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to leave this place the moment you ran out Trafalgar Law."

"How are things? Still the same?" Law ignored the comment, not finding a good reason to answer anything else than what he judged was necessary.

Bellamy sniffed, not interested in being toyed with again by the sly little trickster; "Get to the point." He spat grumpily, eyes wary of the other people around the bar.

"Straightforward as ever I see. I want some questions answered."

"And you think I'm going to answer them? What good would that do to me?"

"I'm sure you love me, deep down inside somewhere." Law pokes Bellamy's chest playfully, watching the other man squirm with alarm at the sudden contact. They did have history, oh yes, the long and horrible history which mainly resulted in Bellamy's misery and grumpiness that still lasted to this day.

"Three years ago, the Eusstass business. Did Doflamingo know the old man had a grandson?" There was seriousness in the voice that blocked out Law's smiling cover, and Bellamy was left to blink a few times at his face for a good few seconds of silence until he answered with mild annoyance:

"Of all the things you could risk yourself to come here for asking, you ask that?"

"To you it may sound like a petty question, for me it means my life."

"Exactly what I'm asking you!" Losing patience, frustration comes over the blond youth's voice. "Why did you show up just to ask that?"

"Doflamingo and I had a deal. If he knew there was a second heir, it means he knew the deal would never succeed." Law bit his lips. _And it means that he lied, tricked me. Explains why never kept his end of the bargain._

Feeling that sour taste take over his mouth, the dark haired youth searched the other's face for any answers. But Bellamy only returned blank stares and frustrated snarls, and somehow it was evident that he didn't know a thing. Then it meant none of the other underlings knew of the Eusstass business…

"Seems like you don't know anything about it."

"No, I don't."

At least he was honest about it, Law sighed. He wasn't going to get answers unless he was able to ask it in person, something he would rather avoid doing. Then there was the option of tracking down Vergo, but that man was a dangerous man to approach. If anything, he would've preferred it if his presence in the city was well unknown and anonymous. Tapping his fingers on the side of his cheeks, Law was busy thinking when he realized the bar was a whole lot quieter than when he first came in.

The pool tables were still noisy and the people were still busy with their own business, but several of them were shifting sideways glances at his foreign presence. Bellamy Hyena was an eye catching man, who had reputation in these areas. Some were curious to see who in the world was talking to him, the nosy information seekers who stalk around the streets for things normal people don't notice. Careful not to let his face show, Law turned to Bellamy in a whisper.

"Alright, one more question. Where is Doflamingo now?"

"That's why I fucking told you Trafalgar, you shouldn't be anywhere near this place."

"He's in the city?" Law's question was answered with a short nod, Bellamy sneering the other way. "Vergo returned yesterday, don't know what the higher ones are doing, I just know they're in the city."

So they were back. Law shrugged, his head surprisingly relaxed about all this.

Memories can be deceiving; time distorts how the human mind works. But Trafalgar Law always remembers the scars in his past, his tattoos still aching from the memory. But more than anything, it rather hurt that even to the final moment Donquixote Doflamingo wasn't willing to become sincere with his promises.

The idle bartender approached to ask if he would like anything to drink, and Law shrugged off the offer, unable to concentrate on anything else other than brooding about everything that has happened so far. What a bloody complicated coincidence- he was beginning to slightly regret meeting Eusstass Kidd for the first time after their encounter. The bartender presses again, and Law quickly grunts his response with a wave of his arm, which was sharply grabbed and dragged across the bar table all in one second.

An alarmed Trafalgar Law looks up, reflexively drawing his arm back with a snarl. He met eyes with the bartender, who quickly drew a knife up against his cheeks and reached out towards Law's head. Law could hear Bellamy's forceful "Shit!" as his head shot backwards, his hoodie sliding off.

The bartender's eyes widen and a crooked sneer appears on his face as he alarms the whole entire area with a booming voice: "It's Trafalgar Law!"

Suddenly most of the noise in the bar stopped as each and every single man with a smiley engraved on their physical turned their head around towards the bar, spotting the awkwardly standing youth who was now returning their stares with a bright full hearted smile, "Hi Fuckers!" Law greeted, giving up on his incognito. With one right hooked punch, he knocked out the bartender and side stepped, only to be stopped by a row of grunts screaming for his head.

_Trafalgar Law is here! _Shouting and screaming fills the room as chaos breaks loose, Law ducking his way among the crowd and returning every attack. Most were clumsy and drunk swings, a nimble kick lands on a big bellied man and Law steps over his face, throwing his body across the pool tables and sliding to the other side where he collided with a few women screaming their way down. Evading a beer bottle flying towards his way, Law snarls as a chair comes flying into his guts, tumbling down the floor in mild agony.

Pain is forgotten when adrenaline kicks in, the lean man rolls on the floor to quickly stand up and regain his balance. Law sees another bottle flying his way just in time; he quickly grabs a glass cup by his arm and throws it with pin point accuracy at the bottle, shattering it in mid-air. Glass pieces go everywhere, incinerating and scattering tiny little pieces of sharpness all across the room, blinding those who were unfortunate enough to have it stuck in their eyes. Looking around for the exit, he dived, kicking another on the shins to remove him out of his way. Just a few more meters and he could jump out of this fucking hell hole-

Then the gun shot blows, silencing the whole room with a big loud crack. The lights on the ceiling spit their flames out as the bullet makes a whole on the roof, a thin line of smoke escapes around the small gun pointed at the ceiling. Law freezes, his wary eyes settling on the gun point which was now slowly coming down to be directed at himself. The crowd parts, revealing a very stony faced Bellamy, his gun aiming at the dark haired man at point blank range.

"I see." Law sniffed, studying the gun with a sullen look. "This is how you're going to play."

Bellamy steps close, gun still aimed and face close to the other's ears, whispering in a dark tone; "Doflamingo will have my head on a silver platter if I'm noticed giving you help." The pink sleeved man draws his head back, a hard stare motioning his doubt. "No hard feelings." He finished.

"You're the worst friend a guy could have you know, Mister Hyena."

"I never was your fucking friend. Tie him up."

* * *

**A/N: **Being heavily plot based, I think I'm being rather slow with the progress. I'm sorry for that. :(

Thanks to kikyokyoyahibari, I have realized I've been spelling Doflamingo's name wrong. Wierdly my word insists that it has an 'h' in it.  
Updates will be horribly slow until the start of December, my end of year exams have started and here I am chewing on my fingernails. I apologize again.

Besides that, as always **I hugely appreciate all the wonderful reviews, follows, favourites that make me smile before I go to bed :) Thank you for reading and liking this fic, and those people who don't usually read this pairing xD Big thank you for giving it a go!**


	6. Chapter Five and a half

**The Triangular World Of Trafalgar Law_Chapter 5.5  
****Warning: **Chapter DoflaxLaw centric / Adult themes / strong language

* * *

**8 years ago**

* * *

It wasn't a thing out of the ordinary that a thousand dollar worth vase went flying across the lounge and crashing into the glass statues one peaceful evening, actually by now it was getting to be quite a routine. Bellamy jumped from the couch with a startled cry as fragments of shattered glass started attacking his relaxing happy time with his porn magazine, the blue haired man on his opposite- Sarkies - sniggered at his ridiculous jump.

"Ha Ha, very funny, you cunt. What the hell?" a scowl places itself on Bellamy's face, ducking quickly out of reflex when another decorative vase comes flying out of bloody nowhere. _Oh shit, there goes thirty thousand._

The Greek vases were the originals that were kept inside Doflamingo's collection, worth more than a whole damn garage full of smoking hot Ferrari. No one in the mansion would be crazy enough to throw around those, especially since everyone was fully aware how the last person who accidently ruined one ended up with two fingers on each hand. Then again, there were actually two people who would be crazy enough to throw them around, and one of them was the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo himself, the other… well… Bellamy expected the worst when Disco made his appearance, palming his face and picking up the vase pieces with the tips of his well manicured fingers.

"Everyone clear the way," the star glassed man sighs, "angry Traffy is throwing a tantrum."

_That boy again, him and his temper! _Giggles come from the tables around, shadowed by curtains and decorations. The perfume covers most of their scent of cigarettes, a bunch of freaks who call themselves the 'guests' of Doflamingo's crib. Whispers ring out, echoing like those of ghosts. Acting as if this was the most normal thing that could happen any day, none of them paid much attention to the broken wares and the angry screams filling the hall way. And to be frank, it was quite ordinary; Trafalgar Law's nature was often clouded with mystery, it was hard to tell what the boy was thinking most of the time. He was like the wind- a most sinister breeze.

It was usually Vergo, who kept an eye on the skinny dark haired boy although it never stopped him from blowing up the kitchen every now and then, word around always wondered why Trafalgar was so intent on pissing Vergo off when he knew exactly well how harsh the man's discipline can be. The last time Law was caught puncturing holes in Doflamingo's limousine was when he ended up walking around with a bandage around half of his head for a week and a broken wrist, the grey eyed youth wasn't very happy. In the end he retaliated by poisoning all the hamburger stocks in the mansion, medicine chemical always was Law's specialty besides cutting alive things up.

So it wasn't very unusual when Trafalgar Law came running in a rage of frenzy, a ten thousand dollar vase hanging on the tips of his flailing fingers, screaming out his frustration to the world, his eyes gleaming with cold grey anger.

"The hell is his problem this ti-"

And wham there went Bellamy Hyena's reputation, knocked down by a ten thousand worth vase and onto the floor with a bleeding head and not even able to finish his annoyed sentence. Sarkies snorted out his laughter, rolling on his backside as the scruffy blond casually bled all over the white marble floor, soaking the fur carpet with rich scarlet. It would have actually been a seriously sorry sight if Bellamy wasn't such an asshole most of the time that probably deserved that shot on his head.

Law didn't care about the corpse bleeding on the floor which he was responsible for. He practically stamped over the body and flung another expensive decoration onto the hard surface, smashing it to smithereens and snarling at the air like an agitated beast. The sight was almost darkly majestic if not downright threatening. His tattooed arm reaches out for the blue haired man; Sarkies lets out a yelp as his body is forcefully dragged up by his white furred torso.

"Where, the, FUCK, is Doflamingo?" Law hissed each syllable, clearly not in a good mood. For such a slender arm it had a surprisingly strong grip, Sarkies hastily shrugged his answer, dropping down onto the floor with a thud the second later as the gripping strength let go. Best not to have a smart mouth in front of a sensitive Trafalgar Law for two reasons, reason number one, Trafalgar Law always will have a superior mouth than you and not entirely dedicated to talking, and reason number two was because an angry Law meant people ending up in hospital for at least three weeks.

"Where is that insufferable Flamingo!" Another vase is thrown against the floor with a smash, and then sneers come ringing from all directions around the lounge, whispers echo against the walls.

"You should watch what you say cutie pie, and don't be so pathetic, you're not a child anymore."

Law couldn't see who said it, but he turned to the direction of the voice and presented him with a friendly smile and his pretty little middle finger announcing what he thought of the comment. "_Don't be so pathetic," _Law mocked, imitating the unpleasant voice with precise accuracy, "Keep going, I'll push the next vase down your throat." His threat was as menacing as he sounded, and the giggling died down in an instant leaving the angry youth to spit out his anger onto the floor.

Grey eyes blink at the bleeding heap of meat down his view; the dark youth's features soften as he kneels down and holds a leering Bellamy's cheeks in both of his hands, holding him up with twisted sympathy and almost loving, except Law treated the other like a toy most of the time.

"Aw, who did this to you?" Law cooed, and there was Sarkies who couldn't decide whether to break into his second fit of laughter or wonder seriously about how messed up Trafalgar Law was. Whatever he was thinking of doing, the bleeding man was busy putting all his hate and fury into his nasty crunched up scowl sent towards his oblivious attacker.

"I… am going to punch you so hard you demented little-"

"Oh, you're getting your hemoglobin on me Bellie. I don't want any of your bodily fluid on me unless they're white. Now get off me."

With a selfish push, Law throws away Bellamy back onto the floor, leaving the older one fuming and hurling his insults. Deciding that looking for Doflamingo himself would be faster seeing that none of the other creeps were going to help, the lean youth stands back up again and goes back on his rampage, destroying everything that neatly decorated the corridors.

A very frustrated Bellamy was left to sit up with his hand covering his bleeding injury, groaning in pain. He met eyes with Sarkies, who was no longer laughing and was instead returning Bellamy's gaze with his mouth hanging open. Bellamy blinked in confusion, "What?" he growled, Sarkies eyed him incredulously.

"Bell, dude… did he just…? You two…"

"What?"

"Did he just imply…."

"Imply what?"

Sarkies snorted, eyeing his unaware captain up and down. Apparently Mister Hyena was too dumb to realize the definition of Law's rather cryptic message whether he intended it or it was just his sick idea of a joke.

"Never mind."

* * *

Carefully moving up his white rook across the chessboard, a man sits with a dark grin clear on his face. There was nothing going on in his mind except a few thoughts about chocolate fondue, the random tetris theme music, and the next move for the black queen that he was playing against himself. Long fingers curl slowly around the black chess piece, until the table shakes a blink later with a loud clatter that makes the board flip side ways and onto the other side.

It was almost like a declaration, the murderous tension makes instinct stand on the edge. Donquixote Doflamingo always loved the sensation, it was exhilarating.

The blond man's eyes bend in a crescent behind his thick rimmed sunglasses, dismissing the pieces of a familiar looking ancient artifact scattered around his chess table. He spins his chair around, head cocked to one side and balanced by the back of his hand, laughing away merrily as he breaks away the projectile aimed at him with a swing of his leg.

"A little passionate today aren't we?" The joker whistles, chortling as the angry dark haired teenager comes marching up with bleeding hands, cut and torn from all the glassware he demolished on his searching way.

"I see you had fun cracking up my vase collection."

"You sick asshole! You fucking sold Bepo!"

"The mutt wasn't worth much in the pet shop. Compared to all the things you broke." Doflamingo spins his chair around again, turning his back against the approaching Law and giving focus on the chess table again, looking disappointedly at the scattered pawns. "Needless to say, you also interrupted my game, just when I was winning too."

The man laughs at his own sarcasm, banging his hand on the hand carved mahogany chess board. Trafalgar feels the anger build inside him, unlike his usual collected self. Nothing restrains his emotions when he stands in front of the blond man, everything comes out spilling for the other to see, just how Doflamingo likes it. Every emotion is out, anger, sadness, happiness, and even the fear. Nothing is hidden no matter how hard he tries.

Law forces his grip on the chair and turns it around to face him, a grinning face meeting with his own. "Where did you sell him?" the youth demands, eyes hard. For all his life he had to put up with this ridiculous chain of abuse, and put up he did most of the time.

It was simple really. Doflamingo buys something for Christmas, gives it to Law, watches him play with it for a while and crushes it the next second. Happens every year, for every damn anniversary and Law never bothered to ask why in the world he would spend a mountain of cash to buy him something particularly expensive when he was going to break it anyway the next day. Perhaps Doflamingo just liked being an ass. And for longer than Trafalgar Law can ever remember, he put up with this assholery every single time. Law could forgive the blond man for smashing his goldfish collection on his fucking fourteenth birthday; he could forgive the other for practically anything that harmed his feelings.

But this was stepping out of the final line- Bepo was not something Law liked being harmed. It snapped him to a point where he dared to leer at the cold eyed man face to face, returning his sneer with his own twisted fury.

"Kitten," Doflamingo purrs, all the other noises stop when he slowly reaches out a hand, towards his very own little Trafalgar Law. "You are being annoying."

No second warnings when the brutish hand grabs roughly at the black hair, making the darker boy snarl as the grip tightens and drags him sideways, pain flares up his head when Law tries to draw back, Doflamingo lets no consideration when he forcefully drags the boy back, grating his face down the floor with a wicked smile. A frustrated whine escapes between Law's lips, unable to hold back the irritation. Struggling to keep his head up, colorless eyes gleam threateningly at the eyes covered by glass, but an empty threat only earned him another painful push down to the floor.

"See, it's a simple really, you must realize there is a reason for everything I do."

"Oh yes, that's why you push out your anger, on a dog! Go bloody figure-"

Law wasn't able to finish his sentence; his head was suddenly painfully hurled up once again but it wasn't the floor his face met next, it was a bowlful of freezing cold water, and soon he was flailing desperately for air as water filled his face, a hard hand kept his head down and pushed it deeper into the water basin. Lack of oxygen allowed adrenaline to rush in, his whole body fighting back to stay alive. Law's vision blurs, his head waiting to burst into a thousand tiny pieces with so much pressure straining him back. Frustration rises and it bubbles up against his throat, and it just becomes worse when he can't scream it out.

Whiteness taking over half his mind, his head comes out of the water by the force of another's hand once again, lips automatically sucking in the sweet delicious air around him, his neck arching automatically. But that moment wasn't allowed for him, it never was allowed. Air soon turns into lust as his lips become overlapped by another's, Law gasps out as a foreign tongue comes pushing into his mouth, sucking in with crawling hunger. It tastes like poison, sweet and sour almost something disgusting, almost something appealing.

It was a kiss, starved and growing. The grip on the back of his head softens as it pulls him towards; Doflamingo leans forward, pushing his weight down onto the youth's body, entangling with each other. His free hand reaches down, crawling up the soft bare skin down Law's shirt. It slithers up, cold hands provoking a line across the naked hips.

Without much oxygen left to work on, Law has little choice but to react to the kiss, reaching out and ignoring the water dripping down from the side of his hair. He kisses back, earning a low growl of pleasure from the blond man's throat, body pushing against body. Thin tattooed arms coil around the blond beast's neck, answering to his biting kiss with his own challenging rhythm. It was hard to tell who was leading, it entertained Doflamingo that Law would always fight for his own tempo when he knew he would lose.

As if to prove a point, Doflamingo's finger presses hard pressure onto the bruised part of the boy's chest, clawing it hard until it drew a sharp hiss from him. It broke their kiss, leaving Law out of breath and flushed under Doflamingo's shadow. The grin doesn't disappear from his dominant's face, staring down at the mess he's made. The boy breathes in, his lips blistered with a mix of bruised dark red and purple, Doflamingo bit him.

"Where'd you learn that?" The question was almost threatening even if it was in just a playful tone like Dofy's usual self. Law gave a smug sneer, spitting out his answer; "You."

"Never taught you that, who have you been kissing?"

"I improvised."

"You're getting good at lying."

Law growled in pain when a big hand came strangling at his neck, intent on causing pain. Low whispers scratch at his senses, "What's your problem, little Law?" it questions, demanding an answer. Grey eyes stare hard at the grinning mask, not wanting to respond but grudgingly hissing back.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you treat me like a bitch."

Doflamingo chuckles, his fingers trailing softly across the bruised lips of the darker haired youth. It was like being in front of a snake, the way his eyes never move from the prey. His legs slowly push in between the younger one's thighs, parting his way open and intruding into his inner space. Hands slide down in a curve around Law's crotch, the back of his hand rubbing against the hot spot.

"Mm. You're a bitch," His head lowers, seeking a way inside Law's inner barrier. The tips of his lips touch the others skin on his neck, breathing the minty scent in. "But you're _my _bitch."

Trafalgar Law has no answer to the conclusion. He has no opinion, he has no rights, and he had no heart. Not knowing what to feel, not knowing what to think, he just existed without any particular reason, following only the painted path the pink coated man drew for him.

Perhaps Law did, in his own twisted way- Love the man. And he will laugh at the irony, because that's what made him so pathetic.

* * *

**A/N: **Because I wanted to write a short chapter on past events before I die bleeding on my desk in the exams with an exploded brain.

**Thank you all those who've read, appreciate all the wonderful favourites, follows and reviews! :) Must say this every time, because I really do appreciate them (And I do love nutella), and those people who gave this story a go!**


End file.
